Ultron Beyond (Marvel NEW)/Issue 3
The third chapter of the Ultron Beyond limited series, part of the Marvel NEW initiative. It is preceded by Ultron Beyond Issue 2 and succeeded by Ultron Beyond Issue 4. Synopsis For the first time in forever, Ultron has done the unthinkable: summoning Mephisto. The curious Hell-Lord now in front of him, Ultron executes his next plan by trying to get to Hell. Has desperation pushed Ultron to the brink of insanity? No, these are all part of his plans and it hasn't even ended. And little does Mephisto know, his quest brings him beyond his own sulfuric realm... Plot Continuing from the last scene, Mephisto asks of his want in summoning him. Ultron then tells he's there to make a deal. Mephisto, ridiculed, asks him if he consciously knows that he has no soul. He however, compliments Ultron for being brilliant enough to use the Darkhold to summon him. He tells him that by using the book, he is much more powerful on Earth. Ultron is well aware of his lack of soul, but he doesn't care as he has already delivered Mephisto a soul. Mephisto then realizes that he killed Cagliostro in order to at least attract him. He thanks him for giving the corrupted sorcerer's soul, but is still intrigued in how he's going to deal with him. Ultron thought that dealing with him is as simple as doing a barter, but Mephisto explains that in order to do a direct deal, he has to somehow trick the other person in dealing with him. The AI immediately mocks Mephisto for being bound my an absurd law while he himself is a force of nature in his own realm. Mephisto responds by threatening him and reminding him of who he is. He also reveals that he's well aware of Ultron's desperation. But after the threat, Ultron casually tells him that he has a way to do a direct deal. He then shows Mephisto his captive magicians. The moment he turns, Dr. Strange becomes outraged and asks Ultron if he really thinks that they're going to deal with Mephisto. The other mystics agree. Snowbird on the other hand, insults him as being a stupid robot that pretends to be smart. Mephisto sees Snowbird and recognizes her, identifying her as Narya, the Daughter of the Northern Goddess, Nelvanna. Mephisto approaches her and tries to goad her into dealing with him. Ultron interrupts the attempt and stops Mephisto. The demon complies and asks Ultron if he's going to offer him the souls of the magicians. He says yes, but the Hell-Lord becomes humorously frustated. He tells him that he can't ensnare their souls and make them his if they're unwilling. Afterwards, Ultron turns to Dragon Man and Asmodeus. Dragon Man immediately knows of Ultron's next step, with his master then telling Mephisto to let the magicians' will be his. Activating a program of sorts, Dragon Man links Ultron's mind to the mystics' minds. The curious Mephisto watches the process. After doing so, Ultron asks him which soul does he want the most. Mephisto grins and says Doctor Strange. However, Ultron asks Mephisto if he's sure about it, as the AI himself is sure that Dormammu wants his soul more than him. Mephisto relents and agrees. Mephisto then continues his picking, randomly choosing mystics. He then decides to choose Daimon Hellstrom, with Ultron complimenting for choosing a good pick. Mephisto however, tells Ultron that he picks him only because he remembers that his father, Marduk Kurios, really wants him back on Hell. Daimon tells Ultron that his mind control crap can't affect him and he won't deal with Mephisto. But Ultron repeats his words of his will being Ultron's. Dragon Man then activates a program that takes over Daimon's mind. After the takeover, Daimon's eyes turn red, just like Ultron's. Mephisto examines him and asks Ultron if he really is inside his mind. Ultron tells him that he's still active on the outside, but he can manipulate the subject thoroughly. Mephisto smiles and mutters of how unexpectedly competent Ultron can be. Mephisto asks Daimon of his will to make a deal. Surprisingly, Daimon immediately agrees to make a deal. The sight then terrifies the other mystics, with Pixie saying that she shouldn't be an X-Man after all. Daimon asks him to return the soul of his mother. Hearing this, Mephisto turns to Ultron and laughs. Ultron knows what he's laughing about, telling him that he's making deals that inflict the "least" amount of suffering. In Daimon's case, returning his mother's soul won't change anything because she'll outright commit suicide due to her memories of being a demon's bride. Mephisto then materializes a contract paper and accepts the offer made by "Daimon Hellstrom". However, a brief awkwardness happens when Mephisto tells Ultron that he can't sign with his arms restrained. Ultron releases Daimon and the Son of Satan signs it. Happy, Mephisto resurrects Victoria Wingate, Hellstrom's mother, right in front of everyone. Ultron quickly lets Daimon's mind go, witnessing his mother in front of him. His mind tainted in both shock and happiness, he rushes to hug his mother but she ends up committing suicide with a knife that she apparently brought from Hell itself. Hellstrom, enraged, screams out and tries to attack Mephisto. However, he fails, with Mephisto explaining that his soul is his now. He also adds that in Hell, Victoria has always been a masochist and suicide has always been in her soul. In an instance, Daimon is put in magical chains in which he can't escape. Daimon, still enraged, then turns to Ultron and asks him why must he do this. Ultron responds by pacifying him with his Encephalo Ray. Mephisto grins once again, and turns to the sorcerers. One by the one, the sorcerers make unwilling offers due to Ultron using their minds. Finally, all of them, including Dr. Strange, have their souls possessed by Mephisto. Mephisto then laughs in satisfaction, shaking Ultron's hands. After that, he tells Ultron that now he can make a deal with him without any kinds of interruptions. Ultron then signals Asmodeus and Dragon Man to prepare for the "trip". Ultron then reveals his intention of summoning Mephisto: to go to Hell. Mephisto's eyes immediately widen and tries to tell himself that he's still saner than this mad robot. Ultron repeats his intention, and Mephisto asks him whether or not he's gone so desperate that he literally wanted to commit a next-level suicide. Ultron tells him that he'll explain everything when they get to Hell. - While the two despots try to settle on their differences, a large group of heroes are seen scouting Ultron's base, located in an arid desert. The hero and Imperial Guard, Smasher (Isabel Kane), uses her Exospex's penta-vision to see Ultron and Mephisto's conversation. Captain America asks her of what she's seeing, and Izzy responds by telling him that even Mephisto seems to be dazzled by Ultron. Captain Britain, standing there to get to his wife, says that breaking through Ultron's defenses will be easy. On the contrary, Vision tells him that his creator has significantly improved his lair's defenses the moment he returned to the base. Spider-Man adds up to Vision's statement and tells everyone that his greatest concern should be theirs as well: Mephisto. Dr. Druid, who apparently isn't abducted by Ultron, agrees with him. Mephisto is definitely more powerful than all of them, but if they free Druid's fellow mystics in the right chance, they'll be able to banish the Hell-Lord back to his dimension. The Thing agrees with his statement, with him saying that from what he heard, Mephisto himself is weaker in this dimension. After taking another look with her Exospex, Smasher says that she may not know anything about summoning rituals or what, but the Thing might be wrong. She tells the heroes that she sees a book of sorts covered in ash and blood and can't see the mystics themselves. Clea, now with arm bracers after Dragon Man broke her arms, mutters impossibility and tells the heroes of the book being the Darkhold: a book of infinite evils. Iron Fist asks her if it's anything of relevance, with Druid intervening and asking Rand if he really knows what "infinite evils" can do to Mephisto. Wolverine steps in and recounts of the defenses Ultron's lair has. Ultron Drones that previously wrecked them all, laser cannons that fire beams as hot as the sun, Dragon Man and Asmodeus, and others. He says that he can deal with those things, but Mephisto is on an entirely different league. Iron Man then tells him and the others to not worry about the defenses. In an instance, Stark sets off an EMP blast that shuts down most of the electronics in Ultron's base. Izzy, who's on the Exospex once again, is taken aback by the EMP blast. She tells the group that the entire base has blacked out. She also expresses her disbelief of Ultron being unprepared for an EMP blast. Stark replies by saying that Ultron has always been prepared for EMP, but he can never expect a retrofitted EMP tech from the Kree-Skrull War. Human Torch, ridiculed, asks him of how did he get it. Iron Man replies by saying that it took a while for him to get it; he had to beat the crap out of a "certain Accuser" to get it. Captain Britain, confident, now prepares to assault the base. He nearly flies away in light speed, but Iron Man stops him. He tells him that everyone wants to have their firsthand experience punching a Hell-Lord, so they'll just jump right to the action. Immediately, the hero, Cloak, teleports on scene and greets the group. Stark asks him what took him so long, and Cloak replies by telling him that NYC needs some cleaning up after what had happened earlier. - Back inside the control room, everything but darkness is seen. Mephisto sighs in annoyance as he lights up the room with hellfire from his fingers. Beside him, he sees a deactivated Ultron and later, Dragon Man and Asmodeus suffering the same condition. Mephisto then remembers that in moments when heroes are captured, other heroes will come for them. And seeing the robots' condition, Mephisto wonders to himself of what should he do to them. On the other hand, Dr. Strange (the mystics' souls are still bound there) tells him that his time has come, as well as Ultron's. Strange tries to continue his words, but his mouth gets gagged by a Crimson Band of Cytorrak Mephisto conjures. Strange is visibly surprised by this, and Mephisto tells him that he's been learning some of his tricks back in Hell. Mephisto then tries to reactivate Ultron by using his magics. He first disassembled Ultron's body and looks through his circuitries. Mephisto is visibly astounded by Ultron's inner body, with him not expecting such complexity and admitting that he's never good at technology. However, he managed to find what is supposed to be his main energy core. Afterwards, Mephisto charges his hands with demonic energies and "shocks" the core. Such effort actually reactivated Ultron and the entire facility. And after the reactivation, for the first time in forever, Ultron literally jumps out in surprise and falls. Mephisto, ridiculed, smiles and reaffirms the fact. Ultron asks him of what happened, and Mephisto tells him that the heroes have come, as they always have do. While saying that, Mephisto lends his hand to Ultron to help him get back up. Ultron accepts, and a second after Mephisto finished his statement, Ultron immediately realizes that he let Mephisto help him. Mephisto grins and tells him that it's nothing to worry about. After that, a voice then suddenly tells Mephisto that he has to worry about them. The maniacs then turn around and see Cloak teleporting the heroes with Captain America leading the charge, yelling out the infamous phrase of Avengers Assemble. A battle then erupted between the two sides, with Captain Britain and Clea taking the first shots at Mephisto, ordering him to free Meggan and Dr. Strange respectively. In the battle, Ultron managed to evenly fight the heroes even if he's outnumbered. Mephisto on the other hand, managed to clear out both Braddock and Clea after several minutes. When Ultron was about to have his head skewered by Wolverine, Mephisto incinerated Wolverine in hellfire, leaving only his adamantium skeleton. The heroes finally take notice of Mephisto, who states that this day has been very interesting for him and he's been waiting to savour the souls of the heroes. Captain America immediately rebuffs, telling him that their souls won't be taken by a dirty devil and they're not afraid of dark magic. Captain America then signals several heroes of the group to keep Mephisto busy while others try to free the mystics. Mephisto is impressed by his courage and mutters to himself that the situation keeps getting better and better. Another fight then ensues, with Mephisto now taking on most of the heroes and actually overpowering them. In the midst of battle, Colossus, Smasher, Dr. Druid, and Iron Fist try to free the mystics. Colossus assures her sister that everything will be alright; Magik thanks her brother, but tells her that it might be impossible to free them. Iron Fist tries to break the soul chains multiple times by punching them with his iron fist but his efforts are vain. Smasher, attempting to free Dr. Strange, asks him of how to free them. Dr. Strange says that if they nullify Mephisto's contract with Ultron, they can be freed. Dr. Druid, visibly confused, asks of how Ultron can bargain with Mephisto. However, before he can get the answer, Ultron blows a hole in Druid's chest. Surprising them, Ultron signals them "no". He then sends the newly reactivated drones, Dragon Man, and Asmodeus to deal with them. After finally defeating the heroes, Mephisto asks Ultron if he's done yet. Ultron is then seen holding Colossus in his hand, throwing him away later on. Ultron responds yes, and tells Mephisto that the heroes are all but a minor problem in his plans. Mephisto bluntly mocks him in a hilarious fashion by telling him that he's the one who took them all down eventually. Ultron agrees in an equally blunt nature, and asks him if they can go to Hell now. Mephisto says yes, but before they can go to Hell, Clea wakes up near a knocked-out Captain Britain and tries to attack Mephisto, cursing him. Strange, looking at the sight, yells out a no to Clea. However, it is too late and Mephisto ends up immolating her, effectively killing Strange's wife. The Sorcerer Supreme then yells out in agony and terror as they all descend to Hell. - In the sulfuric realm of Hell, a dark palace is seen overlooking a fiery pit. And in the pit, deceased former Avenger, Jack of Hearts, is seen trying to fight off multiple N'Garai demons. Jack yells out in agony and terror as the demons tear him apart after overwhelming him. In the palace, an unknown lady is seen writing down a message of sorts on a manuscript while voicing an occult chant. When Mephisto and Ultron finally arrive in Hell, the woman greets them and congratulates Mephisto for the mystics' capture. Mephisto thanks her and asks her of how long has she been down here. The woman reveals that she's been there since Mephisto was summoned to Earth. Ultron, coming out of Mephisto's back, takes a look at the woman, who glances back. The woman is then revealed to be Claire Voyant, the original Black Widow. She tells Ultron that she recognizes every bit of him while in Hell. She says that many of Ultron's victims have fallen in Hell's pits and that she appreciates his gift of souls. Ultron, untouched by her words, asks Mephisto of who she is. Mephisto introduces her as a servant of his in World War II, collecting souls and honoring bargains made by certain people with him. He also tells him of her status as the first woman to possess the title of Black Widow. Mephisto also reveals that he didn't appreciate Russian spies to take over the title back in the land of the living. Ultron, not knowing what to respond with, stays silent. Mephisto sighs again, and shows him the interior of his palace. But before they can leave, Black Widow asks Mephisto if he wants her to announce his success. Mephisto grins, but tells her to save the best for last. After eventually showing his domain in Hell, Mephisto asks Ultron of what his plan is. Before he tells his plan, he asked Mephisto to give him a place for him to work. Mephisto complies and leads him to a spacious room filled with rotting corpses. Mephisto tells him that it might not be the best of places in his palace, but he reckons that it's good enough for him. Ultron agrees, and in an instance a portal suddenly conjures up above the ceilings, dropping the machineries in Ultron's base's control room. Mephisto is taken aback by the sight and sees Ultron's machineries suddenly "dominating" the entire room, turning it into a metallic, silvery room. The monitor, which got wrecked after the fall, repairs and connects itself to the rest of the machines. Eventually, the room becomes similar to those of Ultron's control room in his base. Mephisto, still surprised, reels back and asks him how. His question is answered by Dragon Man, who arrives in Hell alongside the machines and Asmodeus. Dragon Man simply tells Mephisto the words "Siege Perilous". Ultron then reveals that the Siege Perilous has no true effects on Ultron, and that certain, unrevealed actions have been made to modify it. Mephisto praises Ultron for all his completion and such, but now he really wants to know what Ultron is up to. Or at least, what he's going to do next. Ultron then reveals his intention: to gain true power; absolution; infinity. Mephisto simplifies it by saying that Ultron wants to be a god. Mephisto neither agrees nor disagrees with his plan, but is curious in why he wants to do that if he simply wants to regain his glory back on Earth. Ultron then admits that even if he has a million other plans of world domination, he will simply end up being beaten all over again. And as such, his original plan of the domination of Earth changed into the domination of the universe. Mephisto giggles, and asks him if he thinks that Hell is a good place to start. Ultron says yes, telling him that Hell is a stepping stone for his efforts but not his main objective. However, he does reveal that there are one object of particular interest that he needs in Hell. Mephisto, interested in both statements, ask him of the first one. Ultron then reveals his intention to use the Hell dimension to access Muspelheim. Mephisto, eyes widening out of confusion, asks him why. Ultron explains that while he's well aware of this Hell's unconnected nature to the Nine Realms, his research tells him that Muspelheim and Hell is dimensionally sync, which means that he doesn't have to enter Hel first in order to get to the Bringer of Ragnarok's realm. As much as how Midgard/Earth is dimensionally sync to Muspelheim/Asgard due to its status as one of the Nine Realms, he has to consider of the heroes interrupting his plans. Upon hearing Surtur's mention, Mephisto is silent for a while. He then asks him of what good shall he get in bringing Ragnarok to Asgard. Ultron responds by saying that the Odinforce is his primary target, and with Ragnarok being brought forth to Asgard, Odin will be weakened and his power will be his to claim. Mephisto advises Ultron to take his steps carefully. As much as how (admittedly) he accepts him, trying to fight someone who's literally similar to being a force of nature is a dangerous plan. Ultron knows of the consequences, but tells him that nothing is impossible. Mephisto, nodding his head, then tells Ultron that while he doesn't tell the entirety of his plan, he knows of his next moves. Ultron then "threatens" Mephisto that if he dares to "betray" him, he'll lose dominion over his territories. Mephisto however, takes the threat as a blank threat after revealing that he never wants to betray him; it's been a while since he has worked with someone else, and working with Ultron is something new and an experience to behold. And the Hell-Lord states that he is looking forward towards his progress. Ultron surprisingly thanks him and shakes his hand, referring him to as a "partner". Walking out of the room, Ultron signals Dragon Man and Asmodeus to follow him. After going out of his room, Mephisto asks him if he wants to see the denizens of Hell react to the mystics' capture. Ultron turns around and assures him that he'll be there. - In a large field of Hellfire, numerous demons and some of Hell's most dangerous denizens are seen gathering around, waiting for Mephisto's announcement. Standing on a large rock that acts like a stage of sorts, Blackheart, the Son of Mephisto, asks the Black Widow of what is it that his father's up to. Black Widow then tells Blackheart that he has no need to worry, as it is a time of great joy for Hell. After waiting for a while, finally, Mephisto himself comes to the "center stage" and greets the denizens of Hell. Centurious, a subject of Mephisto once, asks him of his intention. N'Astirh, a demon and a frequent enemy of the X-Men, mocks Mephisto by guessing that he's trying to do some sort of "magic trick". Inviting the laughter of the other demons, including Mephisto himself, he then confirms that he's indeed, doing a magic trick. Blackheart does a facepalm, but the Black Widow assures him that he'll marvel his father for this. Mephisto tells the demons that he was summoned to Earth by an unexpected being, whose boldness is unexpectedly unrivaled by any other beings he know on Earth. He planned to dominate Earth, but this time around, his new plan impressed him. Zarathos, however, shuts Mephisto down and asks him to just get to the point. Mephisto smiles and continues his monologue, until he signals Black Widow to bring out the captured mystics. Seeing the souls of the magicians, especially Doctor Strange's, Hell's vilest and cruelest demons then cheer, shout, and cry out wildly. Literally every tortured soul and tainted creatures in Hell go berserk over the mystics' captivity. Surprised, Blackheart asks his father of how he accomplishes this. The Hell-Lord tells him to wait, and continues his next act. Mephisto shows his audience the contracts that bind their souls to Mephisto. And in a few moments later, he starts an auction that gives the mystics' souls to the highest bidder. After the auction ends, finally the demons get their intended souls, and predictably the higher ranking ones have the mystics' souls. Mephisto on the other hand, is lucky to retain Dr. Strange's soul. After the auction ends, Lucifer Lightbearer asks Mephisto of who his "assistant" actually is. In an instance, Mephisto then signals Ultron, who is hiding in the shadows, to come up the stage and reveal himself. Ultron then steps up, with Blackheart being the first one to react by muttering "impossible". The moment Ultron's presence is announced by Mephisto, the demons become astounded and astonished by Ultron's boldness and cheers for him. Even the Beast demon praises Ultron. And the Beast demon is not entirely amazed by the world of "regular" supervillainy. - Moments after the crowd's dispersion, Ultron is then seen alongside Dragon Man and Asmodeus, as well as Mephisto in traversing a mountainous terrain. Ultron, apparently seeking his object of interest, is being lead by Mephisto to its location. Ultron asks him of how much longer will the "trip" take. Mephisto tells him to be patient. And yes, once he reached the peak of a mountain, he found his intended item: the Gir-Gram. Muttering its name, Mephisto asks Ultron if he has done research for the blade on Earth. Ultron tells Mephisto that he's well aware of the blade itself, with Loki having used it in one of his battles against Thor. Mephisto tests Ultron, asking him of what the sword is for. Immediately, Mephisto's question invites the intervention of the sword's guardians, the Disir, who guard the blade. Ultron tells Mephisto that the sword is used to control the Disir (undead, former valkyries and some of the greatest warriors of Asgard) allowing Loki to use them against his half-brother. Mephisto delivers a small clap, praising Ultron. One of the Disir then asks Mephisto of what he's doing in their tombs. Mephisto informs them that he's only an escort, and that the real deal is the mechanical piece of junk standing beside him. Ultron turns to Mephisto and asks him if it's necessary. Before Mephisto can respond, the same Disir attacked Ultron and an epic fight ensues. Dragon Man and Asmodeus want to help, but Mephisto tells them that if they help him, their master can't pick up the Gir-Gram himself. - After the battle ended, Ultron then pulls out the Gir-Gram out of the ground and brandishes it as his own. Mephisto congratulates Ultron, and asks him of what he's about to do next. In an unexpected twist however, Ultron suddenly stabs Mephisto in the chest. Mephisto, surprised, tries to free himself as a reflex. However, he finds himself unable to escape the stab and begins to bleed out. Ultron then lets go of the sword and kicks the Hell-Lord down, with him trying to crawl away from him. Mephisto mutters of what the hell is Ultron doing and how he can harm him. Ultron then mocks Mephisto by asking him if he knows of the sword's magical property. Mephisto calls him a fool, stating that he himself along with Loki forged the blade and it should've never been able to hurt him. Ultron then tells him that the secret lies within the Darkhold. Mephisto might have been summoned to Earth using the Darkhold, enhancing his powers up to this point. But Ultron reveals that he has read the entire book itself, and with that comes a hidden power surging over him. And when Mephisto reactivated him back in his lair, his demonic energies triggered the power and actually made him stronger than Mephisto. And with that power, he can enhance himself or other objects to limits that he himself doesn't know. Knowing this, Mephisto calls him a treacherous fool. Ultron on the other hand, stabs him again with the sword and admits that he has never been a part of his plan. Mephisto rebuffs by asking him of how he's gonna go to Muspelheim, then. Ultron then picks up Mephisto and tells him that all will be revealed, soon enough. Unfortunately, he won't exist long enough for him to know of Ultron's endgame. And finally, Ultron ends Mephisto's existence once and for all by decapitating him. With the Hell-Lord's body lying down without a head, Ultron orders Dragon Man to dispose it off. The AI on the other hand, feels even more power coming towards him: Mephisto's own power. Ultron tells an approaching Asmodeus that finally, he has achieved an important stepping stone. He also adds that he has finally received the power necessary enough to confront Surtur, in order to encourage him to bring Ragnarok to Asgard. Asmodeus tells his master that he's as pleased as he is, but he's not sure of what they will do after this. Holding Mephisto's head, Ultron looks at it. He then tells Asmodeus that it's time to execute the next phase, uttering the code of CONQUER HELL. - In Ultron's lair, the heroes are seen starting to recover. Captain America gets back up first, followed by other heroes. He mutters that getting blasted by Mephisto is the most painful thing he can ever imagine. Wolverine, finally successful in regenerating his body, says in a disappointed way that they have failed. Captain Britain agrees with him, and tells the others that in failing to save them, they have lost precious souls, including two of their own. The heroes then look at the deceased Clea, who died after Mephisto had killed her. The dead Dr. Druid is also noticed by the heroes, with the two eventually mourning over them. But in the midst of their mourning, a voice calls out to them and tells them to stop mourning and start their fighting once again. Annoyed by the voice, Wolverine gets back to a combat-ready position and asks who the hell is speaking. The being who spoke then walks slowly towards the group, telling them that they still have a chance in stopping Ultron. Iron Man asks who he is, and asks him why is he here. The being then steps out of the shadows and invites the heroes' expression of disbelief. The being reveals himself as Satannish, and he's there to invite the heroes in stopping Ultron. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW